packagingpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Mist
Mist Twst (pronounced "Mist Twist") is a lemon-lime flavored soft drink. Introduced in 2016, it follows Sierra Mist, a similar lemon-lime soda PepsiCo introduced in 1999 and eventually made available in all United States markets by 2003. Mist Twst and its predecessor Sierra Mist have competed with The Coca-Cola Company's Sprite brand and Dr Pepper Snapple Group's 7 Up. Teem (1966-1984) 1966-1977 Cans of Teem were the first to include the phrase, "From the Makers of Pepsi-Cola." 1977-1984 The logo was redesigned differently; how the Teem name is written remains the same, only it's in italics. Lemon-Lime Slice (1984-2000) 1984-1990 With the product sold as Teem in other countries, the US market Teem got its name changed to Lemon Lime Slice, and a diet version of it was added. 1990 The cartoon-ish typeface of the logo was replaced with an all-lowercase typeface in 1990. 1990-1994 In 1990, cans and bottles were redesigned again, making the logo tilted. 1994-1997 All Slice cans and bottles were redesigned four years later, and the dot of the "I" is now a normal dot. The Slice name is against a zig-zag edged abstract shape with a clip-art style image of a lemon and a lime below it. 1997-2000 In 1997, along with a reformulated Orange Slice, the background was blue and the typeface is now switched. New is a a twisted/crooked letter "S", serving as the brand's logo. Sierra Mist (2000-2016) 2000-2001 The discontinuation of Lemon Lime Slice made PepsiCo change said product's name to Sierra Mist. 2001-2006 A year after its launch, Sierra Mist's logo was redesigned, featuring three-peak mountains. 2006-February 2009 The logo got redesigned; areas of the word "Mist"'s letters joining together, forming a single piece. "Sierra" also got its font changed to Brush Script. February 2009-March 2010 Sierra Mist was one of three Pepsi products to get redesigned in the same year; its logo is all lowercase letters (in the fonts of DIN Next and a blurred Helvetica Black) on a green-tinted forest. March-August 2010 Appearing the shortest time period than any other logo, this Sierra Mist logo was an abstract green background with all-lowercase letters. August 2010-October 2014 With a new formula excluding high fructose corn syrup, Sierra Mist Natural, whose logo (unlike the others) was a white background with a water splash, a lemon, a lime and the Sierra Mist name in green, succeeded regular SM. "Natural" was dropped from the name and green was re-introduced as part of the background. October 2014-March 2016 This is the first, and to date only, logo to feature an all-uppercase wording. The "M" in "Mist" was also redesigned to look like mountains. Mist Twst (2016-present) In December 2015, Pepsi announced that Sierra Mist would get its name changed to Mist Twst; a teaser of a bottle showing the new name was revealed to the public. PepsiCo confirmed the name change to occur. Mist Twst's logo is a green background with a yellow lemon saying "MIST TWST" with a grungy-designed lemon accompanying it. On cans and bottles, is a caption saying "Proud Sponsor of the National Basketball Association", where the logo for the National Basketball Association (NBA) is part of the cpation. Sierra Mist (2018-present) Category:Pepsi Co. Category:Drink